Question: Solve for $p$, $ \dfrac{2p - 9}{2p + 9} = \dfrac{1}{2} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2p + 9$ $ 2p - 9 = \dfrac{2p + 9}{2} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $2$ $ 2(2p - 9) = 2p + 9 $ $4p - 18 = 2p + 9$ $2p - 18 = 9$ $2p = 27$ $p = \dfrac{27}{2}$